


In a trice

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Car Sex, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Titans v1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ficbyzee.livejournal.com/"><b>ficbyzee</b></a> and <a href="http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rubynye.livejournal.com/"><b>rubynye</b></a> wanted Dick and Roy and a Batmobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a trice

"This is a dumb idea," Robin said.

Speedy grinned at him and punched him in the shoulder. "No kidding." And he kissed Robin again, backing him against the Batmobile.

Batman was "fighting" Catwoman, and Robin was supposed to be on patrol. They had maybe five minutes and maybe five hours.

"Really, really dumb," Robin said. He was shivering, but he wasn't running away, just leaning on the car and kissing Speedy back like any horny teenager. Except with the shortpants, it was even more obvious that he was excited. "We shouldn't do this."

Speedy tugged his own gloves off and pressed his fingers against the kid's lips. "Just shut up, okay?"

"No," Robin said, but he didn't bite. He just moaned and sucked, like he had years of practice. Which he might, but Speedy was too busy pulling down those stupid panties to even ask. Robin's gloves squeaked against the Batmobile's door. At least he wasn't leaving prints.

When Speedy licked him, he tasted like sweat and moaned like crazy. "That's better," Speedy said, and grinned up at him, making Robin's eyes go dark behind his mask.

"We don't have long," Robin said, his voice tight and breathless. Speedy sucked him hard, hollowing his cheeks, and Robin scrabbled for a hold against the black, smooth car. He was trying not to make noise, choking it back and clenching his teeth, but he was too desperate for it to keep his hand off Speedy's head. His hips bucked hard, once, twice, three times, and Speedy tried to open his throat more but it didn't really work, and then Robin was whimpering and coming and he choked and pulled off and spit, away from the gorgeous car.

"Sorry. Sorry." Robin gave him a hand up and touched his cheek. "You're as red as your shirt."

"No thanks to you." Speedy wrinkled his nose. "Warn a guy next time?"

"Yeah." And Robin didn't have to kiss him, but he went for it, and it felt like an apology. When he finally broke it, looking smug, he said, "Maybe tomorrow? I'll see if I can get some time off." He glanced up. "He might be back soon."

"You should call him."

Robin laughed and pulled up his shorts. "Yeah, right. Then he'd definitely be the wrong kind of busy, right when I called." He punched Speedy's shoulder. "Tomorrow. Inside, maybe." Then he slid his hand to Speedy's belt and said in his ear, "I'll let you, you know, do me."

Speedy swallowed hard. "Okay. Okay. We can do that."

Robin said, "Great," and kissed him again. A couple of seconds after they broke apart, there was a weird ripple in the shadows.

Then Batman said, "Anything to report, Robin?" and Robin went all professional and serious.

"Nothing, no. Catwoman?"

"She's taken care of. How was your patrol?"

Speedy didn't quite let himself grin. "It went well."

Batman nodded. "Good. Speedy, the targets should be in place by the time we return. You'll need to practice. When Green Arrow gets back, you'll need to be better than you ever were."

He bit back something flippant about practicing that would just make Robin blush and said, "Great, thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel, much in the same vein: [Not quite a sleepover](http://www.livejournal.com/users/petronelle/99960.html). (Also [here at AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/172601).)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not quite a sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172601) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra)




End file.
